<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pheonix by TyFell (tygirl9)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054507">Pheonix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell'>TyFell (tygirl9)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Child Death, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Prophecy, Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a phoenix, Rhea. At some point you'll have a huge sacrifice to make, but it will not be your end no matter what it seems. You will rise, like a phoenix rising from the ashes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pheonix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're a phoenix, Rhea. At some point you'll have a huge sacrifice to make, but it will not be your end no matter what it seems. You will rise, like a phoenix rising from the ashes." </p>
<p>Rhea had heard this for most of her life, since she'd met Mrs.Yulian at age 3. While, she had started just hearing the part about her being a phoenix, the part describing her making a sacrifice had come more recently. On her eighth birthday she'd moved away letting her brother get some focused attention at the party. While she was sitting trying to read by the candle light Mrs.Yullian sat next to her and said she thought she was ready to hear the rest. She'd referred to it as a prophecy, as if she was a hero in the books she and Nian loved to read, and Rhea wasn't sure how to handle it. </p>
<p>She'd always known their father, Noctis, was the prince who would return at some point. Their mother would remanence about him a lot, telling them how he couldn't wait for them to be able to meet him. </p>
<p>They hadn't expected the small village they lived in to be attacked, their mother kidnapped, and to be alone when they came out from hiding. They were almost ten, Nian barely knew his magic and they only had basic self defense. They'd have to hide out. </p>
<p>When the man came to the village, trying to find someone and meeting a massacre he hadn't expected to see two kids managing to survive on the ruins of everything they had ever known, in a dark town of lost memories. </p>
<p>But the two recognized him right away, this was their father. This was Noctis, but they didn't want to tell him, wanted to get to know him without him feeling like he had to like them. Noctis couldn't leave the two so he took them on his journey to find his friends, and where Prompto had gone. With an added goal now of finding if the twins' mother was still alive. </p>
<p>Noctis was intrigued by the two who rarely seperated, though he assumed it was only natural. The two were all each other had left. He'd figured out what weapons the two could use, Nian preferring guns after experimenting, and Rhea swords. They had told him that it wasn't uncommon from what they knew in these times for kids to be trained with weapons from an early age. </p>
<p>He found himself telling stories to them, trying to help pass the time. At first he'd kept it mostly simple, stories about him and Prompto messing around when they were younger, or of him and Ignis growing up. But soon he realized that the stories were completely foreign to them and found himself telling them about the events that led to the darkness. </p>
<p>When they finally came across the village Ignis and Gladio called their home base Noctis was planning on finding them a place to stay but the twins insisted on staying with them. The twins could tell that Gladio suspected they weren't telling the full truth, but they agreed to keep them with them for now. What confirmed it to Gladio was when they got the news that Ardyn had taken Prompto, the kids' intense reaction when they shouldn't have known him. </p>
<p>They headed straight towards the Citadel then to confront Ardyn. When they arrived they had to sneak in, trying to avoid the daemons littered around. They wanted to find Prompto first, even if they knew it'd probably be a trap. What wasn't expected was for Rhea to get seperated, finding herself in a dark hall where she could hear Prompto weakly arguing with a man. When she reached the room she burst in, gripping tightly the sword she used and hoped she could help her mother. </p>
<p>The red haired man looked away from Prompto, a smirk growing back on his face. "Looks like I've got more bait. How would a little girl manage to get in here?"</p>
<p>Prompto resisted calling to her, not wanting him to think she'd be even more important to Noctis, and wondered if he knew. He couldn't imagine the twins wouldn't have mentioned it, if they were here now? </p>
<p>"I'm not bait, you're going to let my mom go now or I'll kill you!" Prompto groaned internally. </p>
<p>"Why would I do that? Why would I let you two go when I could just…" before either could react he stabbed her, and Prompto cried out, watching as his daughter died. </p>
<p>"Now, should I bother keeping you alive? I think you'll do good enough as bait dead, now that…" Prompto watched the man's eyes grow wide as he looked at the small window in the room, slowly letting in more and more light. "No! That's impossible!" </p>
<p>He turned and ran out to room, presumably to check on why the sun had returned. </p>
<p>Prompto bawled, letting himself mourn before he stood shakily, lifting the girls body. He navigated the Citadel, trying to find where Noctis was and eventually came across the main room where he found Ardyn battling with Noctis, being overwhelmed now that his soldiers had died from the light. He tried to stay out of view now, not wanting to distract them but hoping they'd win. </p>
<p>When Ardyn was finally dead, and the guys were carefully celebrating, Prompto finally stepped out, tears still setting his face. </p>
<p>"Rhea!" Nian ran towards them, and Prompto laid her body on the floor, before collapsing into full on tears, holding his son when he reached them. "You can't be gone, Rhea, you can't!" </p>
<p>Noctis moved over confused at how the boy took comfort in Prompto but wanting to give them comfort all the same. He laid his hand on Prompto's shoulder as the blonde cried, unsure of how best to help. </p>
<p>"Now… now she can't see us be a family for the first time. She wanted so bad to see the four of us together, but now she's gone and can never see mom and dad back together…" Nian looked up, looking at her body. </p>
<p>"I'm sure she'll be watching us, Nian. I just don't want to believe…." </p>
<p>"Wait… maybe this is the worst time to ask this but are you Prompto's kid?" </p>
<p>Prompto looked at his son, who wouldn't look at him. "Noctis, they're ours. I found out I was pregnant after you were gone, they knew it was you, I thought they would've mentioned it…" </p>
<p>"We wanted him to like us as we were, not just because we were his kids…" </p>
<p>Noctis pulled them both tightly into a hug, and they all buried their faces into each other's bodies. </p>
<p>It felt like they were like that for a while, hearing Ignis and Gladio in the background trying to fix things up to make things easier, when suddenly they heard a small voice speak up. </p>
<p>"Why are you guys sad? Did we lose?" </p>
<p>The three whipped to look at the small girl who was grinning weakly, relieved but wondering how she was alive. Ignis ran over, getting out the last health potion they had as he moved before giving it to her. She was alive but she still had a stab wound on her little chest. </p>
<p>"Rhea, how…?" </p>
<p>"I'm a phoenix. I rose from the ashes." </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Prompto asked, shaking, and he took one of her hands. Noctis took the other and Nian resisted pulling her into a hug. </p>
<p>"It's like Mrs.Yullian told me. I had a huge sacrifice to make, but because I'm a phoenix it wouldn't be my end. I didn't realize it until I was dying, watching the sun shine again what it'd be for. But because I was so willing to sacrifice myself the gods realized that daddy needed more time here, and that they couldn't make him. That's what I remember from what they said, at least."</p>
<p>Noctis laid his hand carefully on her chest, checking as her body slowly healed, the health potion making sure to help a bit from what the astrals had obviously made happen over time. </p>
<p>"You do know now that you're not allowed to die again before any of us, right? We can't handle going through that again!" Nian exclaimed, glaring at her a bit. </p>
<p>She laughed, knowing she'd be getting things like this for years. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>And she did. It wasn't uncommon when her brother, parents, or uncles were annoyed at her for them to bring up how much she scared them. But she was happy with her decision, sitting in the sun not at all minding the scar she had. Her father was back, her mother and brother safe, and she'd even eventually get more siblings. She had saved her father's life, and for her that was worth a lot more than her experience with death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for this, haha. Was just a random idea, feel free to hate me for it. I don't usually do angst, but I had the idea and I'm a sucker for Noctis lives scenarios.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>